One second is enough
by manhattan00
Summary: This is a story involving all NCIS characters. After being shot McGee must face his feelings and Tony will have to deal with his past and his first love...
1. To live or die

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters.**

* * *

"We're late, it's your fault Tony!" Ziva said, heading to the elevator.

"What? Are you kidding? I'm not the one who forgot to stop at the traffic light and I'm not the one who got arrested by a cop because of it, Ziva!"

"Maybe, but you distracted me." She elbows him.

"Easy, easy, I don't wanna stain my new shirt." He said moving away his fritter.

The elevator doors opened, Tony and Ziva were about to get out of it when Gibbs, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, pushed them back inside with his other.

"What have we got?" Tony asked, because it was obvious that they had a new case.

"A Marine's dead body was found behind a nightclub." He thought a few seconds and added: "The Blink, Ducky and Palmer are already there."

"The Blink, are you sure?" Tony repeated.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with it?" Gibbs asked between two mouthfuls.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…you know…it's a Strip club, boss!"

"And you know that because…?"

Ziva started to snicker.

"Because…because McGee told me!" Tony said, very proud for having found an answer so quickly.

"About McGee, where is he?" Ziva wondered.

----------

McGee waited his turn in the bank queue and although he left his apartment one hour earlier this morning he would probably be late at work. In front of him was an old man walking with a stick therefore he couldn't decently ask him to miss his turn. All he could do was waiting and find a good reason to explain his late to Gibbs. Suddenly, something lightly touched his leg. He looked down to see a blue furry dog. He kneeled down to pick it up then turned round and held it to his owner, a little boy around one year old who was stirring in his mother's arms.

"I think it's yours." McGee said to the baby.

"I'm sorry." The mother said with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry ma'am it's not a big deal." He answered while she took the toy from his hand to give it to her son.

Not more than a few seconds later, the blue dog was on the floor again, and again McGee picked it up.

"Are you trying to drive your mom crazy?" McGee asked smiling at the little boy.

"I think he'll manage it soon." She answered trying to calm down her son who was now crying.

"What's his name?"

"Ethan, his name is Ethan."

"Hi Ethan!" He said to the child. "Oh Sorry, I'm totally bad-mannered, I didn't even introduced myself, Timothy McGee." He held his hand out but soon realized that she was too busy to shake it back.

"Haley Parker, nice to…" She started but was interrupted by the bank clerk who called out for McGee.

He began to move forward then stopped half-way.

"You should go first." He said looking back at the young woman and pointing in the direction of the window.

"Are you sure?" She asked him surprised.

"Of course I am."

She grabbed the baby's bag and went passed McGee. "Thank you, Timothy, you're probably the last gentleman in the world, do you know that?"

"Uh…you're welcome." He said smiling to her.

McGee looked at his wrist and there was no doubt anymore, he would be late at work.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt something strange, he turned towards the doors and saw a man who concealed his hand in his coat. He immediately understood what was happening. When the man had drawn his weapon, McGee had no time to think anymore. He ran towards Haley and Ethan.

"Down!" He shouted to them. The man had already started to shoot through the entire bank.

McGee finally arrived at their height so he lay down on them to protect them from the bullets. When the man had finished shooting, he started gathering all those who were not wounded at the back of the bank. Then it was Haley's turn. She tried to get up but was held back by the weight of McGee's body. The man caught him on his left shoulder and violently turned him over.

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed seeing McGee's chest bleeding. She put her hands on the wound trying to stop the haemorrhage but the guy dragged her by force at the back with the others.

A few seconds later, two shots rang out.

----------

It was now raining outside. Gibbs parked the car in front of the night-club, the three of them got out of it and reached the alley where Ducky was doing the preliminary exams.

"Tony, Ziva, go inside and see what the owner can tell you." Gibbs said kneeling down next to Ducky. "Do you have a TOD?"

"The body temperature would place the time of death to about 7 hours, so probably between 1:00 and 1:30am." Ducky answered. He then checked the victim's hands.

"Anything else Ducky?" Gibbs asked impatient.

"Well, judging by the scratched knuckles, I would say that he was involved in a fight and that apparently he lost."

Ducky turned the Marine's head towards Gibbs and pointing to a very bad wound he said:

"His head violently hit the pavement so a shock was probably the cause of death, but I won't be able to tell you more before the autopsy, Jethro."

After they had questioned Larry Dobson, the owner, Tony and Ziva joined Gibbs outside.

"Talk to me!" Gibbs said curtly.

Ziva started. "The victim was there for his future brother-in-law's bachelor party and we've got a name…" She looked for it in her notepad. "Derek Lawson!" She then added.

"Good and what about the other guys who were there?"

"Nothing yet, but Derek Lawson booked the club for his party so it will be easy to find them all." Tony answered.

"Does anyone have news from McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried more than three times and no answer." Ziva replied.

"Keep trying, I wanna see him at his desk when we'll be back."

"Ok Gibbs!" She said as she dialled McGee's number on her cell phone.

----------

The bank was now silent except that phone which doesn't stop ringing and the only movements were Haley's who was running towards McGee with her son in her arms. She knelt down next to him. He was barely conscious.

"Tim? Tim, open your eyes!" She ordered him. She gently put her left hand on his head and pressed his wound with the right hand. "Tim, please." A tear was running along her cheek and ended up on McGee's.

He slowly opened his eyes. He tried to say something but no sound came out of his mouth, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked.

"I'm ok, we're both ok, because of you." A little smile took shape on her face.

"Did I hit him?" McGee wondered.

She turned round and stared at the hold-up man's motionless body.

"Sure you did!"

At the same time the cops' cars and the ambulances stopped in front of the bank.

"Tim, hang on the help is here." She implored him but he didn't hear. He had just stopped breathing.

The cops entered first in order to secure the bank and they were near followed by the paramedics. One of them ran towards Haley who was asking for help.

"What happened to him?" He asked while opening his bag.

"He has been shot…on the chest…he doesn't breathe anymore, please help him." She was completely panicked.

"How long? …how long without breathing?"

"I don't know, a few seconds, maybe one minute."

The paramedic tilted McGee's head.

"I'll intubate him."

Then he cut McGee's shirt to check the wounds, he also asked for help. Immediately another paramedic joined him.

"What have we got?" He asked.

They rolled McGee.

"Single gunshot in the back, exit wound in the chest, close to the heart." The first paramedic exclaimed.

----------

Tony and Ziva were in front of Lawson's house door and judging by all the decorations outside, the wedding would take place over there. They rang the doorbell.

"Let me talk first." Tony said.

"Why?" She wondered.

He started laughing. "Oh, you know exactly why, Ziva!"

She was about to reply but they heard steps behind the door. Then a woman, about fifty years old, opened to them with a large smile.

"Mrs Lawson?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?

Tony flashed his badge. "Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."

"What is that about? Because as you can see we're very busy here, there's my son's wedding today."

"We're aware of that ma'am, but we have to talk with Derek. It's very important." Tony said trying to convince her.

"Stay here, I'll send him."

After a couple minutes, a young man appeared on the front door, apparently already dressed up for the wedding.

"Derek Lawson? Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, NCIS." He flashed his badge again. "We have to talk with you, it's about Sergeant Adam Ellis."

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he made them enter.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Tony said with compassion.

"What? Do you wanna say that Adam is dead?"

"We found his body very early this morning." Ziva said.

"Sorry for your loss." Tony put a compassioned hand on Derek's shoulder. "We know it's tough but we have to ask you a few questions." He added.

"Uh…Yeah…I understand." Derek answered while sitting on the couch. He seemed to be very shocked.

"How long did you know him?" Ziva asked.

Derek scratched his head, trying to remember when he first met Adam.

"I think it was in 1991, we were both ten."

"So you were good friends?" Ziva stated.

"Adam is…was my best friend. And he was about to become my brother-in-law." Tears filled up his eyes. "Oh my God, does Sasha know about that?" He added.

"Sasha?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Sasha Ellis, she's my fiancée and Adam's sister. Did someone tell her?" Derek said worried.

"Our boss is with her right now." Tony confirmed.

"She must be devastated. I have to see her."

"We understand that, but just one more thing before we left, could you, please, give us the names of all the people who were at the party last night?" Ziva asked.

"Of course, yeah, wait a minute." He stood up.

At the same time his mother just entered the room.

"Mom, we have to cancel the wedding!"

----------

**Back in the bank.**

"We have to bring him to the hospital before his state get worse."

One of the paramedics held McGee on his shoulders and the other on his feet.

"On my count…one, two, three."

They laid him on the stretcher.

"Ma'am are you ok?" The paramedic asked Haley seeing all the blood on her.

"Uh…yes, yes I am…it's not my blood." She wiped up her hands on her shirt.

"The baby? Is he alright?"

She turned round and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Yes, he is." She answered.

"You should better come with us at the hospital so a doctor could check if everything is ok." One of the paramedic said while putting the stretcher in the ambulance.

"Ok." She climbed in the ambulance and sat near McGee.

The ambulance was on it's way to the hospital. Haley was feeling useless watching all this blood flow out of McGee's wound. She was trying to keep Ethan against her and prevent him of seeing that awful scene. Suddenly she worried.

"What's that beeping?"

"Oh no, no, no! Cardiac arrest. How long to the hospital?" The paramedic yelled at the other who was driving.

"Three minutes!" He yelled back.

"You're gonna bag him." He said to Haley.

"What? I don't know how to do that!"

"Just press every 5 seconds!" He answered while he started the CPR.

She put Ethan near her, mustered her courage and just did what he said.

"How is it going behind?" The driver asked after a few seconds.

"Still no pulse."

Haley put her hand on McGee's face, slowly she approached her head from his' and whispered something in his ear.

----------

At her desk, Ziva was calling all the men of the list. Once her last call was done, Tony walked towards her.

"You were smiling!" He said.

"No I wasn't." She answered.

"Yes you were, oh yes you were…" He repeated.

"Stop it, Tony!" She ordered. "If you don't I'll kill you." She warned him.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Tony said with a mocking look.

"I know that he didn't look like a 4 year old child, and he seemed to be very charming, not like you! It's enough for me!"

They were interrupted by Gibbs who came back from his visit to Sasha Ellis.

"Something new?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

She started to tell Gibbs what she had got after all her phone calls, but Gibbs' cell phone rang. He picked it up and said nothing before he hung up.

"It was Ducky, he wants us downstairs." He said already on the move. "Today!" They both followed him as fast as they could.

-----------

Ducky was in front of the autopsy table asking the victim what happened. While examining his hands, he noticed something.

"Palmer, give me the…" Ducky started, but Jimmy handed him what he wanted before he asked. "Thank you, Mr Palmer!" Ducky replied. He took some epithelial cells from under Adam Ellis' nails. "Take it directly up to Abby." He said.

As he walked out, Jimmy almost jostled Gibbs who was rushing towards Ducky. "Something new Ducky?"

"Good question, Jethro. I called you because I found something very interesting." Ducky said.

"Go ahead Ducky."

"The analysis I made revealed a lethal rate of gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid in his blood, best known as GHB."

"The date-rape drug?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, but GHB can also be taken on a regular basis and lead to a physical addiction." Ducky rectified.

"So that's what happened, an overdose?" Gibbs asked for confirmation.

"That's not what I said Jethro, the shock is still the cause of death, but it's on you to find out if it's an accidental fall or if he has been helped."

Gibbs was almost at the door.

"I already send a DNA sample to Abby!" Ducky called out.

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs answered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you will review it!**


	2. To bring up the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters.**

* * *

Two weeks after his wake up McGee was still at the hospital and after a long discussion with his doctor he finally received the authorization to leave. When he called her, Abby immediately proposed to drive him back to his place.

"Ready?" Abby asked him entering the room.

"Have been for hours. Let's get out of here." McGee answered.

"Are you sure that it's not dangerous? I mean it's only been two weeks."

"If the doctor gave his approval, there're no risks and I feel perfectly well."

"Well, you look great too." Abby stated.

McGee rose off his bed and moved towards the chair to grab his bag but he was stopped by Abby's voice.

"Don't do that. Just because you feel better doesn't mean you have to unnecessarily tire yourself out." She exclaimed grabbing the bag.

They both walked towards the door.

"Wait, I forgot something." McGee said turning around.

He opened the bedside table's drawer and took out a card.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"I don't know exactly." He answered.

"How is that possible?"

"It's complicated Abby." He replied.

He had a look at the card before putting it in his pocket. No matter how curious she was, Abby didn't go further.

"Let's go!" Abby said, walking out the room.

----------

After having brought McGee back home, Abby went back at the NCIS. She decided to pass through the squad-room to give his news to the others. She passed Tony's desk, stopped and smiled contently.

"Something to tell us, Abs?" Gibbs asked seeing her staring at him.

"He is alright. He is out of the hospital since this morning." She finally said.

"That's very good news." Ziva said sitting at her desk.

Gibbs reached the middle of the room and faced Abby.

"Did the doctor specify when he will be ready to go back to work? Because… I'll need him here."

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed giving him a slap on his chest, which made him smile. "I hate when you do that, you shouldn't joke with this kind of things." She added indignant.

"It seems that you didn't get your caffeine fix today!" Tony said standing up. He bent down and picked up a Caf-Pow from under his desk.

"How did you know?" Abby asked taking it.

The sound of the elevator caught Tony's attention. He turned around while answering her.

"McGee has just called to tell us that you forgot yours in his k…" He stopped mid-sentence. His look was fixed on the elevator's direction as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

A dark-haired woman moved towards Tony who watched her attentively.

"Hi Tony." The woman said once she faced him.

"Juliet?" It was all he managed to say.

She got closer to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"It took me a little time but I finally found you." She said.

"I'm glad you did." He replied. The look on his face had completely changed. He now looked like he was happy to see her. He gently put his hand on her face. "You didn't change, you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you."

"You look more grown-up." She responded.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked her.

"Of course it is."

She looked around her. "Maybe we should go to a quieter place?" She suggested.

It's only when she pronounced these words that Tony realized that they were in the middle of the bullpen in front of everybody.

"You're right, come with me."

He slipped his hand into her's and took her to the interrogation room. Once there, he moved a chair so she could sit.

"You must certainly wonder what I'm doing here after so many years." Juliet said.

"Indeed. So what brought you here after 15 years?" Tony asked.

"Well, you must doubt that there's a good reason." She said.

"Is it my irresistible charm there for something?" He tried to make her smile but he soon realized that it wasn't the right moment for that. "Sorry." He immediately apologised.

"I hesitated a long time and waited to be really sure before coming and telling you." Juliet stated in a much more serious tone.

"Wait a minute, Juliet you're scaring me." Tony kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her lap.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm very scared too."

----------

Meanwhile in the squad-room, everyone was curious to know who this woman was.

"Wow, I've never seen a woman leave Tony speechless." Abby announced.

"Do you guys think that she's one of his exes?" Ziva wondered.

"Don't know, all that I can say is that they seemed to be very close." Abby answered between two mouthfuls.

"She didn't look like an ex." Ziva said to herself.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Gibbs tried to stop the gossips.

"Not really." Abby responded. "It's a big day, it's the first time I have seen a woman disturbing Tony that much."

"True but it's his private life and we don't have to talk about it, especially here." Gibbs said.

"Ok, if you need me I'm in the lab." Abby said leaving the quad-room.

"I still wonder who she is." Ziva added before resume working.

----------

A typewriter, great ideas and a lot of free time that's all what McGee needed to work on his new book. And yet, sitting in front of that white sheet McGee couldn't write a single word and it wasn't because of the pain he felt in his left shoulder. His mind was concentrating on piecing together what happened in the bank. Obviously everyone told him and he also watched the video surveillance tape but he still had no memory of what occurred that day. According to the doctor it was due to the shock and a few months would probably be necessary to recover all his memory. But McGee was convinced that something more happened especially since he received that card. He drove his right hand into his pocket, took out the card and read it for the fifteenth time.

_Dear Timothy,_

_I have been relieved to learn that you will recover soon. You saved my life and my son's and because of that I won't forget you._

_**Haley Parker**_

_P.S.: If only we had met a few years before._

The last sentence was the cause of all his distraction. He put the card on the coffee table, opened the phone book on the 'P' page and looked for her number. Talking with her might be the only way to get to the bottom of it once and for all. He dialled Haley's number.

* * *

"Hello." A gentle voice answered.

McGee, who didn't know what to say exactly, stayed silent.

"Hello!" Haley repeated. "If you don't say anything I'll hang up." She warned.

"Please d...don't!" McGee stammered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Sorry, I'm Timothy McGee, do you remember me?"

"Timothy? Of course I remember you, I'd never thought you would call me."

"Why?" McGee asked surprised.

"You know, because of what I wrote in the card, I went too far, I'm so sorry."

"No, not at all, it's ok but I..."

"What?"

"I...I need to talk with someone who was in the bank, actually I need to talk with you." McGee stated.

"I don't think that it's a good idea." Haley replied.

"Please, there some things I really need to know." He almost implored her.

"You saved our lives so I think I owe this to you." She agreed.

"Thanks."

"Are you able to get out, I mean if it's not too dangerous?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's ok." That was a lie but nothing was more important than to meet this woman at that moment.

"There's a cafe called 'The horizon' in the town, maybe we could meet there around 04:00pm?" Haley suggested.

"I'll be there." McGee hastened to answer.

"Ok so I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye." McGee said before hanging up.

----------

Juliet stood up and faced the mirror.

"The file was re-opened about two weeks ago. Someone ran his DNA through the database."

"Are you serious?" Tony moved towards her and she turned around.

"The police lab compared the results three times and it's him, he is alive, Tony." Juliet explained.

"Oh my God! Where is he?" Tony asked very nervous now.

"I don't know. The local police can't access the file because apparently it's linked to an investigation in progress. And that's exactly why I came. You are an NCIS agent, you have connections, maybe you could..."

"Of course I will, of course." He cut her off. Then he saw that she was almost crying so he hugged her. "I will find him, I promise."

They were both in shock, in shock knowing he was alive and in shock seeing each other after so many years.

* * *

Tony took Juliet back to the elevator and, from her desk, Ziva was watching them.

"Which hotel did you put yourself up in?" Tony asked her.

"I didn't yet, I came directly to visit you." She answered.

"In that case, these are my apartment keys, take them." He then wrote something on a piece of paper. "And this is my address, go there and make yourself at home."

The elevator doors opened and she got in. Without knowing the reason he kissed her on her lips. He tried to say something to explain his act but the doors closed and Juliet disappeared behind them. As soon as Tony moved Ziva sat down and made as if she saw nothing.

"Where are you going?" Ziva yelled at him as he was already in the middle of the stairs.

"Something personal to settle." He simply answered.

----------

McGee spent more than an hour and a half to prepare himself and choose what he was going to wear for his rendezvous. And his arm in a sling didn't help him. He arrived at the café 25 minutes earlier than expected. He chose a table at the back so they will be quieter. In spite of the pictures of her that he had seen on the video, he wasn't sure of recognize her. And the more he was waiting the more he had doubts. Doubts which were erased at the second he saw Haley passing through the door. All of sudden he remembered what occurred in the bank and what he felt the first time he saw her. She looked around for McGee and when she found him she moved towards him and sat down.

"Hi." Haley said.

"Hi." McGee answered.

"How are you?" She asked looking at his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Look, I'm anxious to thank you about what you did for me so if there something I can do, just ask."

"That's kind but you actually did more than I could expect. I've just recovered my memory."

"Oh that's fantastic Tim. But what exactly did I do?" She asked curious.

"The simple fact of seeing you, I suppose?"

"Does that mean that you didn't remember me before I entered?"

"Not really, but everything is alright now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

A waitress stopped near their table.

"What can I serve you?" She asked Haley seeing that McGee had already a cup of coffee in front of him.

"A cappuccino, please."

The waitress noted the order down and moved away.

"How is Ethan?" McGee asked.

"He is fine, thanks to ask, he forgot all about this story faster than his mother." Haley answered smiling.

"I guess he is lucky." McGee said.

* * *

Tony rushed into Jen's office.

"Tony wait, she's on the phone." Cynthia yelled at him but it was too late he was already in. She followed him. Jen was on hanging up the phone.

"Sorry director, I couldn't stop him." Cynthia apologized.

"It's ok Cynthia." Jen reassured her. "Tony, close the door." She then said.

"Sorry Jenny." Tony said as he executed her order.

"Nobody taught you to knock on the door?"

"Yeah sorry about that too but it's very important."

"It seems to be, so sit down and tell me!" She said putting down her glasses.

----------

"Tony, why did you never talk about that before?" Jen was very surprised after hearing his story.

"I guess because it was too hard for me to tell anybody, and it still is." He replied.

"Does anybody else know?"

"You mean apart from my family? No…Jenny, I need the NCIS resources to find him."

"I understand and consider that this case is now under NCIS jurisdiction."

"I don't know how to thank you Jenny." He stood up, moved towards her and kissed her on her cheek.

"I think that would be enough." She said with a large smile. "And you are aware that you will have to talk about it to everyone in the team?" She then asked him.

"Yes I am, and it sounds to be another difficult part."

----------

During their conversation McGee and Haley found out that they had a lot in common. They both grew up in the same town and the most incredible thing is that she graduated M.I.T too two years after him.

"We probably saw each other on the campus?" McGee said.

"If I did I would rememb..."

She stopped speaking when she felt McGee hand on her's. He was slowly caressing her fingers with his thumb. She let him do it for a few seconds and suddenly she took her hand away.

"I...I can't do that Tim…I'm married."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." McGee apologized.

"You're right it won't." She stated grabbing her purse and running away.

"Haley, I'm sorry." McGee repeated running after her.

He joined her outside, in the middle of the pavement. Haley looked up at him.

"Good bye Tim." She said before leaving.

McGee watched her moving away. She was now so far that he could barely see her in the middle of the crowd.

"The bullet didn't hit my heart but you did." He thought to himself.

Suddenly she stopped and stayed motionless a few seconds. McGee's heart started beating so hard he could feel it inside his chest. Haley turned around and ran toward him. She faced him. Without a word she put her hands on his face, approached his lips with her's and kissed him. He could hardly realize what just happened when she had disappeared. But he was certain now that she was feeling the same way.

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Tony asked Ziva as he joined her desk.

"I think he went down to Abby's lab."

"Thanks, I will get him and don't move. I have something to tell to all the team." He warned her.

"Ok, I'll wait." She answered curious about what he just said.

Tony went downstairs looking for Gibbs. The lab was strangely quiet and there were no signs of Gibbs there.

"Where's Gibbs?" He exclaimed.

"He just left." Abby answered.

"Dammit!"

"Tony what's going on?"

"We have a new case and I need to see him, that's all." He stated.

"That's not all? I don't think so, you look sad." She got closer to him. "Something to do with the beautiful woman who visited you?" She asked.

"I can't hide anything from you."

"Let me guess."

"You can try but you won't find out." He replied.

"She is an ex, right?"

"Right." He was a bit surprised because he didn't think that it was so obvious. "And it's Juliet!" He added.

"Juliet, nice name. She's one of your rare serious relationships!?"

"Right again, but maybe we should..." He started but was cut off by an over-excited Abby.

"She said that it was a long time ago...did you meet her in college?"

"Abs, stop it now!" He said leaving the lab.

"Seeing your reaction I'm getting close." She yelled at him and smiled.

"The game is over now, you will know everything in time. Let's go to the squad-room and join the others." He called out.

----------

Gibbs was doing some paperwork when he was interrupted by a file thrown onto his desk.

"What's that DiNozzo?" He asked lifting his eyes up to Tony.

"Our new case, Boss." He answered going back to his desk.

"Since when?"

"Since an hour, Jenny...director Sheppard knows about."

Gibbs turned his head and saw Abby sitting down on McGee's desk, he then opened the file and read.

"Is that a joke?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not boss and I'll explain that to you, to all of you."

"You should better DiNozzo." Gibbs looked interrogative.

_**Flashback**_

**Tony was walking in the park when he saw Juliet awaiting him sitting on a bank.**

**"Hi!" She said. "So you got my message?"**

**"Indeed." He answered as he sat down next to her. "I was very surprised to hear from you after almost two years."**

**"I can imagine."**

**"What makes you think that you can leave without a word and come back like nothing happened?"**

**"I know that a lot of things have changed and they have more than you can even expect."**

**"What does that mean? Did you come to say that you made a new life? Because if it is the case I can tell you that I did too." Tony shouted.**

**"It's not totally wrong. Actually, I have a new man in my life."**

**"Oh great and you're going to tell me that he will meet us there?"**

**"In fact he is already here."**

**Tony looked very confused and Juliet noticed it.**

**"Just at your left." She said pointing at the direction.**

**"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"**

**"Yes I am?" She nodded.**

**Tony stood up, moved towards the sandpit and kneeled next to a little boy.**

**He stared at him a few seconds and smiled.**

**"Hey! He really looks like me." Tony said caressing the boy's head.**

**Juliet stood up too and joined them.**

**"Enzo, that's your father. I told you about him, do you remember?"**

**She lifted the child.**

**"Take him." She said to Tony.**

**He held Enzo in front of his face and looked at him before hugging him.**

**"Enzo huh?"**

**"Yeah Enzo DiNozzo."**

**"100 Italian, I love it." He replied. "Why didn't you tell me before? No…Don't answer that question. I know exactly why. I was stupid and you were right, I wasn't ready. But why now?"**

**"Because I realized that a child needs his two parents no matter what happened between them."**

**"That's true. And sorry, I didn't want to shout at you a moment ago." He said to Juliet, apologising. **

**"I know, it doesn't matter anymore."**

**"Are you going to stay in town? Because I want to spend as much time as possible with him."**

**"That's exactly why I came and I hoped that you would say that."**

_**---Two months later---**_

**Tony was in the library studying for his next exam.**

**"Anthony DiNozzo?" Somebody called out.**

**"That's me." He answered closing his book.**

**"A phone call for you."**

**"Ok, I'm coming."**

**When he reached the desk the woman held the phone to him.**

**"Thanks." He said. "Hello?" That's all he said before hanging up and running out of the library.**

**He then entered the ER.**

**"I'm looking for Juliet Hanson" He said out of breath.**

**"You are?" The receptionist asked.**

**"Her boyfriend."**

**"Exam room 3, right over there." And she pointed it.**

**When he opened the door he saw her in the bed, covered with scratches and bruises.**

**"Oh my God, what the hell happened?" He asked hugging her.**

**"There was a car accident, someone pushed me off of the road."**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"They took Enzo!" She said crying.**

**"What? Was he in the car?"**

**"Yes, I heard him crying after the crash but I think I fainted and I when woke up he wasn't there anymore." She could barely talk so much her voice was quivering. **

**"Was he hurt?"**

**"I don't know, sorry I really don't know."**

**"It's ok baby, the police will find him soon, you will see." He squeezed her tighter.**

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Abby jumped up from her chair into Tony's arms.

"And did the police find him?" Gibbs asked.

"They started their investigation the day of the accident. They found the man who drove the car which pushed Juliet…" He paused. "And after they interrogated him they concluded that he had nothing to do with Enzo's disappearance so he was sentenced for driving under alcohol influence and spent 3 years in jail. The police closed the case after five years because they found nothing. There were no witnesses, no clues, nothing." Tony explained with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you." Abby said still between his arms.

"What did you do then?" Ziva asked him.

"Joining the police academy was the only way for me to keep it going. But the police were right, it was a dead end." Abby finally loosened her grip but stayed next to him holding his right arm.

"Juliet and I were so affected that our relationship got worse and worse and we finally broke up. I never saw her again until this morning. She told me that his DNA was run through CODIS a few weeks ago which means he is alive." He smiled. "I asked the director and she gave us the authorization to take over this case."

Abby moved away from Tony and left the bullpen.

"You should have told us about that a long time ago DiNozzo but I can't blame you." Gibbs said passing him and putting a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks boss." He answered.

----------

Gibbs almost had to run in order to join Abby.

"Eh wait!" He shouted. "What's wrong? We need you too on this case."

"I have to check something in my lab, it's very important."

"More than our case?"

Abby didn't stop, she didn't even look at Gibbs.

"Abby wait!" Gibbs said grabbing his arm. "Tell me! Now!" He shouted again.

"You don't understand Gibbs, I've seen him."

"Who?"

"Tony's son, Enzo…And you did too."

"When?"

"Remember two weeks ago, that case with the dead Marine in the alley?"

"Of course I did."

"When I saw him I immediately felt something strange about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. The first few nights it even prevented me from sleeping. But now I know it was because his face had something familiar." Abby explained.

"Are you talking about that kid, Cameron...?" Gibbs wondered.

"Grey, Cameron Grey. Exactly!" She stated. "I have to compare the DNA samples before telling anything to Tony but I'm quite sure it's him Gibbs. That's why I left so quickly."

----------

Gibbs was pacing in Abby's lab while she was doing the comparison.

"Done?" He asked her, impatient.

"Gibbs! You would know if it was done." She answered keeping her eyes focused on the computer screen. "Stop doing this!" She added.

"What?"

"Stop moving."

"Oh that. Ok." He said leaning against the wall.

He had hardly touched it than the sound of the computer made him start. He walked towards Abby.

"And?" Gibbs exclaimed as Abby stayed silent.

"It's him Gibbs, we found him." She turned around and said.

----------

"You better sit down Tony." Gibbs advised Tony once back from the lab.

"I can't, I have a lot to do." Tony replied.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked moving closer to him.

"Of course I do Boss."

"Then sit and listen."

Tony complied. He was now surrounded by Abby, Gibbs and Ziva who reached them in front of his desk.

"Abby found your son." Gibbs stated.

"Already?" He stood up and kissed Abby. "That was quick, you are fantastic, Abs. So where is he?"

"Here, in Washington. On the Georgetown campus…" Abby said.

"Wait a minute Abby…Georgetown campus?" He moved away from the group.

"It's Cameron Grey, Tony." Abby added.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading it. Don't forget to review it because I want to know what people think.**


End file.
